


Gotham Garden

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, I want Harlivy in my Batwoman, it's as simple as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: BloomKate has had a pair of very particular regulars at her bar and over time, she has... kind of grown fond of the former villains.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Phoe's Arrowverse Tumblr Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606324
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133
Collections: Femslash February





	Gotham Garden

Arrowverse || IvyHarley || Arrowverse || Gotham Garden || Arrowverse || IvyHarley || Arrowverse

Title: Gotham Garden – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, friendship

Main Pairing: Ivy/Harley

DC Characters: Katherine 'Kate' Kane, Pamela Isley, Harleen Quinzel

Summary: Prompt: Bloom

Kate has had a pair of very particular regulars at her bar and over time, she has... kind of grown fond of the former villains.

**Gotham Garden**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Batman wasn't the only one who had disappeared years ago. Most of Bruce's former villains were also gone, either taken out by him, or... vanished. Maybe Gotham was no fun without the challenge of Batman? The Joker was one of the ones Kate was glad to have gone, he had always made her uncomfortable as a child, just hearing and reading about him.

What had come of the Joker's disappearance was two other villains turning over a new leaf. Together. Kate's eyes traveled over to Harleen Quinzel, formerly known as Harley Quinn. Well, she still pulled off crimes – but Kate found herself turning two blind eyes when Harley and her Bird of Prey protected young girls at night. Their crimes were ones where the 'victims' were really the criminals so she let it slip. It was good to see her channel her criminal nature into something _good_. After years of abuse at the Joker's hands, she had finally pulled herself free and moved on, with Poison Ivy. Now generally just known as Pamela Isley, owner of a _flower shop_ – of all things – that was called the Gotham Garden. Pamela used her plant-control to _help_ instead of... eco terrorism. Well, still occasionally for that but Kate considered it not her business when Pamela harassed Jeff Bezos. Recently, she had been in Australia, trying to help rebuild.

"I like your bar, Katie", smiled Harley pleased, kicking her legs back and forth.

She spread out her arms, holding her bi flag cape with her hands and flapping a little. "Playing hero for a day, Harley? I'm sure you're looking forward to Pam returning to Gotham City?"

"Ye—eah", sighed Harley with a pout. "She's helping things bloom so koalas get their homes back so like I can't really complain about missing my girlfriend there, can I? Koalas are precious."

Kate smiled amused by that. She remembered as a young teen, reading about the Joker and Harley Quinn in the newspapers. Harley had come a _long_ way since those days and she was a far more complex person than Kate would have anticipated. On a good day, Kate would _nearly_ consider them something akin to friends. The smile turned into a smirk as she saw who entered the bar.

"Guess someone won't have to wait any longer."

Harley blinked, eyes widening before she turned around. She squeaked delighted and jumped Pamela. The redhead huffed as she did her best to catch her girlfriend. While the two of them kissed, Kate watched the flowers on the bar's tables bloom again like freshly picked. How _cute_.

"Welcome home", grinned Harley, bouncing on the balls of her feet, cradling Pamela's face.

"It's good to be home", whispered Pamela, getting lost in Harley's eyes.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> We KNOW the Joker's gone - because let's be real otherwise he'd have shown his face in the past YEAR of Batwoman canon. So I have this headcanon that Harley moved on and she and Ivy are now happy and semi-redeemed. Never really fully, you gotta do some bad... to the right people. But I love the idea of Ivy/Harley frequenting Kate's bar and like kind of becoming friends and Kate just accepting them for who they are now instead of judging them for their past?


End file.
